Builders Club
Builders Club (BC) is a premium membership that gives users extra priviliges that cannot be earned by normal users, such as daily robux stipend or the ability to make shirts and pants. These items enable much greater customization of users' avatars and their interactive creations. There are three types of Builders Club memberships that you can buy: Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club and Outrageous Builders Club. Roblox game cards can be bought at various retailers such as GameStop, Best Buy, EB Games, Walmart, etc. When purchasing Robux, a user with Builders Club will receive a somewhat significant bonus of more Robux with their purchase compared to a non-Builders' Club member. The prices can range respectively from 1000 Robux for $9.95 USD to 6000 Robux for $49.95 USD. Players can purchase Builders Club memberships that automatically renew monthly or annually. Players could purchase memberships that last 6 months or lifetime (100 years) up until August 4, 2015, when it was deprecated. Despite the inability to purchase this option, players with an active lifetime Builders Club membership continue to receive their Builders Club benefits for the duration of the purchased period. Builders Club Builders Club (BC) membership was released on August 16, 2007; it was the first premium membership released on Roblox. Users who purchase Builders Club receive additional features, including a daily income of 15 Robux, the ability to create personal servers (When personal servers existed) and MEGA places (when MEGA places existed), the ability to join or create up to 10 groups, the removal of third-party ads and the ability to create and sell shirts and pants. First time Builders Club members also receive the Builders club badge and the Builders Cub Hard Hat. Turbo Builders Club Turbo Builders Club (TBC) gives members all of the liberties of Builders Club as well as some extra features. These include getting 35 Robux per day and the ability to join or create up to 20 groups. First time TBC Members also get the Turbo Builders Club Badgeand the Turbo Builders Club Hard Hat. However, it is not as popular as BC or OBC. Outrageous Builders Club Outrageous Builders Club (OBC) gives members all of the liberties of Classic and Turbo Builders Club but with even more features. OBC members have a daily income of 60 Robux, can join or create up to 100 groups, unlock an exclusive website theme and use DevEx (if they are 13 or older, have at least 100K Robux and have a verified email address and PayPal account). Members of Outrageous Builders Club get the Outrageous Builders Club badge and Outrageous Builders Club Hard Hat. First time OBC members also get three exclusive hats: Eyes of the Everworld, Outrageous Aetherspectacles and Hood of the International Order of Buildmasters. OBC saw a rise in popularity after Developer Exchange (DevEx) was introduced in October 2013. For this reason, most notable Roblox developers (and nearly all Roblox administrators) currently have OBC). Former Builders Club Former Builders Club is an unofficial membership reserved for players who had previously purchased any type of Builders Club membership. Members who have previously purchased Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club, or Outrageous Builders Club have the same features as a free user, but can still keep the Welcome to the Club badge, the hard hat corresponding to the Builders Club membership they had as well as the extra hats they were given if they bought OBC, and still stay in any groups they were in above the maximum limit of 5 (but will be unable to join new groups unless they go back down to only being in 4 groups or buy a new Builders Club membership). Welcome To The Club Badge The Welcome To The Club Badge is a badge that can be earned by purchasing any type of Builders Club membership. It was released on October 14, 2014 along with the Official Model Maker badge. This badge would also be obtained if a user's BC membership expired before the badge's release. The player can still keep this badge if his or her Builders Club membership expires. it is an pernament badge. Comparing Builders Club Types The following chart compares and contrasts the membership types and the bonuses they have. Hover over a benefit to learn about it. Roblox Cards Roblox Cards are cards with codes to either get more Robux or Builders Club. They are sold for $10, $25, $40 and $50 and can be found at various places like Toys "R" Us, Wal-Mart, Target, Best Buy, GameStop, EB Games, 7-Eleven, etc. Toys "R" Us cards were released earlier than 7-Eleven cards, at September 26th. 7-Eleven cards were released in October 1st. After that was announced, card gears were released, also being the first gear costing tickets. Criticism Multiple discussions within the community have occurred that debated the features a premium member has compared to a free member. Some features, like players allowing their games to be restricted to only users who have a premium membership have sparked criticism within the Roblox community. Some members of the community believe that users who have purchased a Builders Club membership are less likely to be moderated on Roblox, though these reports cannot be theoretically proven. It has also gotten lots of hate, mainly because ODers (Online Daters) purchase memberships to show off their "wealth." Roblox Mobile App purchases Roblox gives the option to buy Robux and Builders Club with your Google Play/iTunes/Amazon Account. Unlike purchases made by the website, app purchases are not recurring and Google Play/iTunes/Amazon automatically convert currencies for you. Although the Roblox Mobile App BC purchases are special because it allows you to buy 3 Months of any type of BC instead of the Annual price the normal Roblox site costs you. Trivia * Builders Club was introduced in 2007, however, because Robux was not available back then, players wouldn't get the daily stipend of Robux. * When BC was first created, TBC and OBC did not exist. They were created in 2009. * Lots of players use game cards to buy Robux and BC. However, this has exceptions, in the countries where cards are not available. * Alongside the Monthly and Annual plans, there were also two other options: 6-Month and Lifetime (100 years). However, these two plans were removed on August 4, 2015. However, anyone who purchased a Lifetime plan before its removal got to keep their forever membership.